Queen of Games
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: This fanfic is a sequel to YGO and Pokemon in switching places Starring the lovely Nikka and Chonchilla along with the YGO cast. (No Pokemon this time). Please R&R, thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Queen of Games

By: yugisgirl89

This fanfic is a sequel to YGO and Pokemon in switching places Starring the lovely Nikka and Chonchilla along with the YGO cast. Please R&R, thank you.

P.S. I don't own YGO Kazuki Takahashi does! (But I do own Chonchilla and Nikka).

"What happened... huh?" Nikka shot up from her bed.

"Good morning princess," chimed the cheerful black haired man as he entered the room.

"Chonchilla! What happened where are..."

"Now is not the time, my lady"

Nikka opened her mind and talked to Chonchilla with her mind, 'So you're alive thank goodness! Why are you...'

'Now's not the time, my lady. I'll explain to you a bit later but for now in this world you call me Sir Oswelt known to this world as your guardian but act like a butler.' Smiled Chonchilla (I mean Sir Oswelt ) as he closed the mind link and walked to the closet to get something, "I'm glad you're awake because we're almost late for school"

"School? But wait I'm not..."

"Tada!" smiled Sir Oswelt as he held a uniform that consist of a blue chort skirt, buttoned up white shirt, pink jacket, and a blue bow to wrap around the neck. Nikka scooted back from her bed, 'What! No WAY am I gonna wear that dress," she whined pointing.

Sir Oswelt sighed, "I knew this was gonna happened so I took percautions," and he threw the uniform behind him and out of nowhere appeared a black shirt, navy blue pants, and jacket with black buckle at the end of each sleeve in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other hand ginning.

Nikka moved forward to see the uniform, "Nice color," then looked at the scisors in his hand and saw the evil look in his eye. Nikka jumped back just before he snipped the strands of her hair and waded her long, long black hair with her left hand. Sir Oswelt maneuvered closer to her, "No" cried Nikka frantically, "No... NOOOOO!"

BRING

"Morning Yugi," smiled a tall brown haired girl walking twards Yugis desk.

"Morning Tea,"

"Hey did you hear the news?" rushed a girl to the front of the classroom, "Seto Kiaba forfeited the match in his own tournament against Yugi last week, " pointing at him.

"Huh?" questioned Yugi with a blank expression in his face. Tea and the girl looked at him and blinked in either disbelief or stupidity, "Oh, yeah, haha, " laughed Yugi red with embarrassment, 'Man, I forgot about the boy,' thought Yugi remembering him falling on top of Yugi and Yami. Yugi shuddered and massaged his achy back.

"Student's, please take your seats," said the teacher as she entered the room. The students obeyed, "I'd like to introduce you to a new student please make him... I mean her welcome."

And she appeared wearing a Domino High School, boys, uniform her long black hair flowed down to her waist and brown eyes and short. The boys whistled and the girls, for those sitting next to the guys, kicked their shins making the boys wince, "My name is Nikka Albarico it's a pleasure to meet you all," and she bowed.

"Nikka, could you take a seat next to Yugi and Anzu?"

"But wait what about Joey?" raised Tea's hand. The students turned their head to Tea and smirked the teacher beamed at her and glared. "No she's right," answered Nikka. The class gasped nnd the teacher diverted her glare to Tea on to her, "Excuse me?"

Nikka gulped and tried to keep her cool but could not for her good leg was shaking. "Yeah I beleive Nikka's got a point teacher," Stood up Yugi and Nikka saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Mr. Mutou, I didn't ask for you opinion take your seat now!" boomed the teacher.

"Yo, teach, if you're gonna yell at my buddy then you'll have to yell at me too," stood up a blonde hair teen next to his pal.

"Me too," said another kid next to the teen giving eachother a pound.

"Mr. Wheeler, Mr. taylor, please take a seat now uless you want me to inform your parents."

"Go ahead teach," answered the blonde teen, "My dad won't care."

The teachers face turned bright red as a brand and she fled the classroom and the students cheered, "Hip hip hooray," as they went up and threw Yugi, and the two boys in the air.

Tea went up to Nikka, "Uh, thanx a bunch."

"No problem,"

"Um...would you like to be our friend," asked tea as she pointed to the boys being tossed up into the air then at her. Nikka looked at them for awhile then nodded shaking Tea's hand, "You bet!" smiled Nikka.

S0… what did u think. Please R&R for me. .


	2. ch2

Queen of Games - Ch 2 By: Yugisgirl89 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO Kazuki Takahashi does! (But I do own Chonchilla and Nikka).

Hey best pal,  
Whew, three months have passed since I've entered Domino High School and it's almost over! (Finally!) Part of me is happy that we can forget about homework for a long time... well until school starts that is. But the other part does not want school to be over cuz I'll miss the fellow classmates I've met when I came into this school. I'd miss Tea's counseling when I was stressed with homework. And Yugi... Yeah especially Yugi (tee hee ). Anyway enough about me how have u been doing? I miss u a bunch. E-mail you later. Nikka

As Nikka was finishing up typing in her laptop someone yanked the laptop away from her. Nikka looked up to see a guy with swirly brown hair looking down at her.  
"Um, excuse me, can I have my laptop back please"  
"Hmm, now why should I?" answered the brown haired holding her laptop,  
"It's still school hours and you're not suppose to have electronics on school campus"  
"Oh, I just thought since it's recess I could use my laptop and E-mail my friend," said Nikka red with embarrassment.  
"Oh really, E-mailing a friend huh, let's take a look shall we..." and the boy read the letter.  
"No please don't," cried Nikka as she lunged to get the laptop. The boy immediately dodged her and dropped the laptop on top of a desk, then he grabbed her defected right arm and turned her in his direction, "So you like Yugi, eh?" Nikka turned her head but his other hand grabbed her chin and turned her head so she could see him, "Come on you really think he'll like you? You're deformed. Everybody knows why you wear males uniform because..." he whispered in her ear, "you don't want to expose even more of your disability." Nikka gasped, "How'd you"  
He stepped back and Nikka walked away, "I just know these things... and I also know that Yugi doesn't like you," Nikka Stopped and turned around, "I know how you feel, Nikka... I feel your pain," then he tilted his head and maneuvered close to her for a kiss. Nikka tried to turn away but couldn't for he blocked her way and moved her in the corner of the classroom. She tried to scream but nothing came out except chocked tears, 'Someone help please,' pleaded Nikka as she thought hoping there was somebody around here who could mind link as she saw his face getting closer and closer to hers. Closing her eyes she thought, 'this is the end...' "Sonjuro, leave Nikka alone," cried a voice and Sonjuro let go of his embrace on Nikka. Nikka opened her eyes to see Yugi in front of them. Tears flooded Nikka's eyes and immediately ran away from the room picking up her laptop as she went.

Nikka's POV

'Why, why did this have to happen to me... Is he right? Does Yugi really hate me because I'm deformed? I wish I could just die and leave this past behind me...'

Normal POV

As Nikka left Sonjuro lunged for Yugi and grabbed him by the collar, "Why did you do that, pip squeak, I almost had her"  
"You mean by hurting her feelings"  
"Hey, I have my reasons"  
"Yeah, like forcing a person to kiss your ugly mug"  
"Why you..." Sonjuro punched Yugi in the stomach, "I'll teach you how to..." then out of nowhere a powerful flash of light appeared blinding Sonjuro. When the light faded he did not see the same pip squeak he was beating up, instead he saw someone similar to Yugi but he was dark skinned and wearing ancient Egyptian clothes.  
"Who... where's, that pip squeak, Yugi"  
"I am he"  
"(Laughs) No way you're Yugi, Yugi wouldn't be wearing a dress"  
"You have trespassed Nikka's soul and I won't forgive you after you have just done"  
"So what if I did 'trespass', that deformed soul, what are you going to do with me"  
"Let's play a shadow game,"

Nikka's POV

'Maybe that Sonjuro's right, Yugi doesn't like me, he's pretending to be my friend. Then if Yugi's just pretending then Tea, Tristan, and Joey are also pretending to be my friend too...'

Normal POV

Nikka went up the stairs to the top of the roof, placed the laptop next to the entrance, then stood up at the edge of the roof her left arm holing on to a rail. She looked at the sky. "Goodbye clean air, warm sun, and beautiful birds," she murmured thinking that if she let go of the rail and lean foward she would fall from the edge of the roof and collapse on the ground, 'this would be much better than living here...' she thought as she closed her eyes. BEEP BEEP Opening her eyes she got off the edge and went to her laptop. Next to her laptop appeared a crystal wand and she grabbed the wand with her deformed right arm. 'What's this?' she thought as she gazed into the wand.  
WHACK Something hit her, hard, in the shin causing her to loose balance hopping twoards the edge. Instinctively she grabbed the rail, with her good hand, but she was too late.  
"Nikka," cried a person and grabbed her hand. YANK Nikka looked up to see an Egyptian boy grabbing hold of her left hand, "Oh no I'm slipping," cried Nikka as she felt her hand sweat with perspiration. The boy pulled as hard as he could.  
SNAP The boy gasped when he saw Nikka's hand slip from his, "NIKKA," screamed the boy as he leaned hand still stretched out. 'This really is the end of me,' thought Nikka looking at her right arm holding the wand. Then suddenly the wand glowed and she magically grew wings and she flew safety back on the roof and knelt to the ground, eyes closed. Then the wings disappeared.  
"Nikka, Nikka, are you ok?" Nikka opened her eyes to see Yugi looking at her. Nikka shot up, "Yes but... " Looking down at the wand, 'What happened? Where's the guy who tried to save me'  
"I'm so glad you're ok Nikka," cried Yugi as he embraced her. Nikka blushed,  
"I'm sorry, Yugi, " cried Nikka as tears flowed down her cheek, "I heard my conscience telling me to comit suicide after that scence with Sonjuro. Please forgive me"  
"Hey it's ok Nikka everything's under control now, the teacher saw what Sonjuro was doing to you the school board told his parents and he's expelled. Luckily nobody, except me and the teacher, saw this. I'm glad he's gone I never liked Sonjuro anyway"  
"Yugi"  
"Yes"  
"Promise, you won't tell anybody, even the guys about this"  
"I promise."


	3. ch3

5/1/05

I just watched the saddest episode of Fullmetal Alchemist on my Tivo T.T. This is the first anime that I've actually balled my eyes out when the lutienent died and was being buried. What caused me to cry was when his daughter was asking her mother why is her dad was being buried and that he promised he would be working. (Chokes up remembering the episode) Why, WHY?  
T.T

I know... You've been wondering when the next chapter will be out.  
Well... it's finally here, sorry guys. My last few weeks been kind a hectic. Anyway here's the next chapter of QOG.

Queen of Games Ch 3 By: Yugisgirl89

"Achu Achu! Achu! Sorry guys, darn allergies..."

"No, I'd say you're catching a cold. That was pretty stupid of u going up to the top of the building without a coat on!" replied Joey and Tea nudged him, "What?"

"You dope can't you see that she's been through enough already with Sonjuro..."

Nikka started crying T.T, "You knew"  
"ANZU!" yelled the guys (Yugi, Tristan, and Joey) red faced, Anzu covered her mouth.

"Hey, it's ok Nikka. What's done is done..." pointed out Tristan.

"TRISTAN!" Yelled Joey as he showed him the fist. Tristan jumped back and squealed like a girl.

"Enough! XC" cried Nikka. The gang stopped, "Tristan is right what happened is all over now. Let's forget all about this mess and continue our normal lives," Nikka wiped her eyes and tared out in the window.  
"I agree," confirmed Yugi as he handed a laptop to her.

"My laptop, thank you Yugi:D" smiled Nikka as she got up from her desk and hugged Yugi.  
Yugi o0.0o cleared his throat.

'That's swell Nikka gets mad at ol' Wheeler but praises Yugi. What does my best bud have that I don't! . '

'Hands off sister he's my boyfriend, not yours! . '

'I can't believe she agreed what I have said! I think I've scored another girlfriend:D '  
thought Tristan and Joey as Tea as they watched the scene.

Nikka released the embrace and sat back in her deck, "Now that I have my laptop back I'm gonna see if I received any E-mails. Tristan could you keep a lookout for me?" asked Nikka as she went online.

"No problem," winked Tristan as he positioned himself out in the hall.

"Thanx." replied Nikka, "That's weird."

"What's weird Nikka?" questioned Tea.

"I've received and email to Industrial Illusions." Yugi, Tea, and Joey gasped. Remembering their pasts with Industrial Illusions and that maniac Pegasus.

"Are you guys ok?"

The gang brushed off their remembrances, "Uh, yeah, were fine. Check the e-mail out."

"Ok... It's says yugisgirl89."

"Yugisgirl89, who's that?" Questioned Joey.

"Uh my username."

"Uh yeah... I knew that, hehe ;"

--;

"...You are invited to participate an all womens duel in duelist kingdom July 8th... Hey that's my birthday!"

"Cool,"

"Anyway... the E-mail keeps going on and on saying that I'm invited and the tickets are in this e-mail, with no charge all I have to do is invite some of my girl friends. Do you guys think should I go?"

"Of course," nodded the guys.

"All right! Can I sign u up Tea?"

"Uh... Sure go ahead."

"All right! I'm also gonna invite my best bud from the US to come to this too! The e-mail say's this ticket also pays for your flight, first class, if you're in the US. I'm e-mailing her right away! ."

That's it for chapter 3 of QOG. Sorry its os short things are still going hectic for me. Please R&R to tell me what u think so far, please .

(In case you didn't know I'm using these to show the characters emotions:

XC mad and sad:D happy . mad. joyous/happy smile XD knocked out happy . confused. bummed T.T sado0.0o blushed --; smug

P.S. these emotion things do not belong to me they belong to whoever created them!) 


	4. ch4

Queen of Games - Ch4 By: Yugisgirl89

June 24th 'four weeks and she still hasn't e-mailed me. Don't tell me she's reciting for a play,  
again. ...Uh this waiting is making me anxious I need to chat online'  
Logs on to into the teen chat northwestern area.  
CHAT yugisgirl89: Hiya all.  
Crystalmn90: There u are yugisgirl I thought you'd never log on.

IM yugisgirl89(YG):Cora is that u?  
Crystalmn90(C90): (giggles) yep YG: What took you so long.  
C90: pardon YG: the E-mail I e-mailed about the all womens tournament.  
C90: Oh that was the E-mail. I thought it was junk mail.  
YG: . CORA!  
C90: Just kidding (giggles) I have the E-mail, but the only problem is I don't have amnother friend, besides u that is available and loves to play duel monsters. And besides the E-mail clearly states that in order to get the tickets free I have to invite friend.  
YG: Oh I see... Ha I know invite sixtiepixie to the tournament C90: sixtiepixie who's she?  
YG: can't give u her name yet, we'll introduce eachother when we make it to the island but for now we just need to use our internet names.  
C90: Ok, so I'll just sign her up.  
YG: Ok and I'll tell her to meet your in the Airport.  
C90: Sweet!

CHAT YGOkid: Hello?

'YGOkid wait a sec."

yugisgirl89: Yugi is that u?

wait...

YGOkid: Nikka is that u?

"AHH it's him I've got to tell Cora!"

YG: Yeah it's me I want to introduce you to someone. Oh crystalmn90!  
C90: Yes, yugisgirl?  
YG: Meet YGOkid.  
C90: Nice to meet u YGOkid: you too

IM YG: Cora YGO kid is the King of Games C90: AHH! no way! And he's also in your school YG: Yep!

CHAT:  
C90: AHH I don't beleive it YGOkid youre the King of Games!

- Other chatters stop chatting and read C90's reply and type -

chatters: The king of games is chatting here, cool!  
YGOkid: Uh I better go, bye!

IM YG: way 2 go C90 C90: Sorry YG: It's ok when you come to Japan I'm definitely gonna introduce u to him C90: No way, you're the coolest Nikka.  
YG: o0.0o Aww stop it you're making me blush. Anyways G2G. Call me when you arrive and I'll pick u guys up, ok.  
C90: Sure thing, bye yugisgirl89

'I'm so excited!' and Nika logs off.

Oh alright YGO fans I know pointless chatting, right? Sorry about that but I promise it will tie into the next chapter when I get another opportunity. Anyways chow! 


	5. Chapter 5

Queen of Games ch5

By: yugisgirl89

Having a sore throat really stinks! I can't talk and when I swallow my throat hurts. Why, why did I have to be sick? T.T

On Chat...

C90: AHH I don't believe it YGOkid you're the King of Games!

- Other chatters stop chatting and read C90's reply and type -

Chatters: The king of games is chatting here, cool!

YGOkid: Uh I better go, bye! ;

Log off YGOkid.

"Whew that was a close one!" sighed the spiky haired kid as he got off the internet and leaned back on his chair. As he was leaning back he remembered the scene where he saved Nikka from falling off the building. 'Did my Millenium Puzzle save her from the fall?'

(Aiabu? Are u still up?) Questioned the transparent spirit as he stood next beside him.

'Yeah, couldn't sleep was thinking about the all women's tournament. What is Pegasus is scheming another trap?'

(Hmm... I was thinking that myself. Could he be doing the tournament so he could entice Ishizu and get her millenium necklace?)

'Maybe... But remember she gave us the millenium necklace because she no longer possesses the power of the item.'

"Yugi are u still up?" asked his mother as she opened the door.

"Yes,"

"Yugi somebody here wants to see you."

"Now at this time?"

"Yes my son, this man says he's from Industrial Illusions," Yugi and Yami gasped.

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs in the living room. Do you want me to bring him up?" Yugi nodded.

After a couple of minuets a man with long silver hair that ran down to his shoulders wearing a suit came in the room. As he entered Yugi and Yami could tell right away it's Maxamillion Pegasus, "Pegasus what do you want?" demanded Yugi.

"Oh hoho, forgetting our manners aren't we, Yugi boy."

"Quit with the charades and tell me why you're here."

"I came her to give you an offer of a lifetime," Yugi glared. "I'm asking for you and your friends to come to the all women's tournament. Surely you know about it?"

"Yes I know about the tournament Tea and Nikka are joining the tournament. But tell me one thing Pegasus, if it's just an all women's tournament why are you inviting us, males, into this?"

"For this tournament to run properly I need to use you and Mr. Wheeler for the finals. You'll both be paid and I'm letting u stay in my mansion free of charge if u help me out in this tournament."

'Yami can we trust Pegasus?' questioned Yugi as he mind linked to Yami.

(I... I don't know. I guess we should go with him I mean he did save the gang in the sky top dueling dome.)

"Pegasus, we accept!" and Yugi shook hands with Pegasus.

"Superb! Then we'll see you guys in the tournament... Oh and one last thing is Tea signing up for the tournament?"

"Yes she's signed up with a friend. She's attending."

"Good, then we'll see you in the 8th of July." and Pegasus left Yugi's room. Yugi flopped down on top of his bed, 'I hope I made the right decision going to the tournament.'

Sorry Chapter folks. Kinda off track lately because of Summer Vacation but I'll try my best not to leave ya hanging.


End file.
